Tender Heart
by BeamaCasey
Summary: Yami is a prostitute and does not allow himself to fall in love. Until he meets Bakura. But Bakura is already involved with someone. Darkshipping
1. Default Chapter

Hi again. I know what you're thinking. Here I am starting a new story when I still have another to finish. But I am going to update the other one soon.  
Anyway, this is a Darkshipping fic. There will be lemons, some violence and maybe rape...  
It's not too late to turn back...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter One

Yami Moto looked around the bar. It was quite empty, considering it was a Friday night. Still, he wasn't really complaining. Less people meant less customers for him to…please.

Yami was a… lets say a 'pleasurer'. He came to this bar every evening around six o clock, hoping to find a willing customer. Someone who would pay for him and his 16 year old cousin to have food on the table and a roof over their heads.

Yami was 18 years old and had been subjected to the hard life at the young age of 14. Both his parents had passed away, leaving Yami to fend for himself.

The young boy would beg for money on the streets for food but wasn't always successful, sometimes going for a few days without nourishment. It was only by some miracle that he had been found by a kind man, not much older than himself, and given some money to help him buy an apartment. At first Yami thought the man had wanted something in return, but these thoughts were quelled when the man had told him no, that he was doing this purely out of the goodness of his heart.

Yami had continued to beg for money until he was 15 years old. He had then realised that begging did not provide him with the necessary money he needed for food.

So he turned to something else.

Yami had come across this bar a few days after his 15th birthday. As soon as he stepped inside he knew this place was used by prostitutes. He could just tell from the way the men and women leered at him and looked him up and down as if he were a piece of meat.

He was caught by surprise when a man around 35 years old came up to him and started suggesting that they go upstairs to one of the rooms where they could become more 'acquainted'. He had not refused. Yami knew that people who gave themselves at the mercy of another were paid well. He allowed the man to lead him upstairs.

That night, Yami lost his virginity to a complete stranger.

This bar had become his place of work since then. He had not hid his real life from Yugi when he had come to stay with Yami, the only living relative he had left.

Yami blinked as his mind reminded him of where he was and what he was doing there. He looked around the bar, finding it almost full. He vaguely wondered how long he had been thinking as when he last looked, the bar was empty.

He looked round at the door when he heard the normal groups of men and women come in; loud as usual. Yami had not allowed himself to become close to any of his customers. He knew that some prostitutes would pleasure the same person each night as they had come to get to know them, but Yami preferred to give himself over to a new person each night.

He knew that this way though he was increasing the risk of him acquiring a sexually transmitted disease, but he knew how to play it safe, and always requested that his lovers for the night wear protection.

Again, Yami was bought out of his thoughts when he saw a new face in the crowd. It was a young man, pale, probably early twenties. He had white hair that reached his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that Yami couldn't help drowning in. The man was dressed in a black shirt that accented his hair well. He wore black pants that was tight in all the right places.

Yami couldn't help but be entranced by this young man who was only a few years older than himself.

The man sauntered up to the bar, and Yami smiled seductively, trying to sell himself to him.

Bakura had had a rough night. Not only had he lost his job that paid him well but he also had an argument with his lover of two years, Marik Ishtar.

Needless to say that now Bakura needed some stress relief, and a good drink.

He had heard of a bar from one of his friends from work, well where he used to work. He had told Bakura that not only did they serve good drinks, but there were prostitutes that would bow to his every command.

Bakura was 22 years old and had quite a lot of good things going on in his life thank you very much. At the age of 18 he had landed a good job that paid for him to have a roof over his head.

When he was 20, he had gotten into quite a serious relationship with Marik and the two were inseparable.

That is until today. For some reason, his boss had handed the business over to his son, who, in Bakura's opinion, was one hell of a bastard. He was quite young, spoilt and wanted everything and got it eventually.

The boy was nothing spectacular to look at in Bakura's opinion either. He had long black hair that was usually tied back in a ponytail and had emerald green eyes. Everyone liked him and wanted him. That was why his relationship had hit a rocky patch that night.

Bakura had come home from working late. The new boss, whose name he had found out was Duke Devlin, had made him work over time and for his efforts, had later told him he was fired. Anyway, when he came home, Bakura found his lover on the couch in the living room having sex with Duke.

Marik of course claimed that Duke had initiated it, and from the start he, Marik, had wanted nothing to do with it. Bakura didn't want to believe him, so instead of doing anything, he had settled for going out and having a drink.

As soon as Bakura walked through the door of the bar, he caught the eye of a young man, probably not much younger than himself. This man was attractive. Dangerously attractive. He had tri-coloured hair: mostly black with blonde streaks running through it and a few framing his face with crimson tips on the black.

He had crimson eyes that seemed to draw Bakura in and almost made him drown.

He walked up to the bar and watched as the other smiled at him seductively.

"Hey, Handsome" Yami greeted the stranger. Bakura smiled-smirked at him.

"Hi," Bakura paused for a second before adding "Sexy" onto the end of his greeting. Yami bowed his head making that one act look adorable and seductive at the same time.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Yami asked.

"Sure, Sexy. Gin and tonic, please." Bakura answered. As Yami ordered their drinks, Bakura couldn't help but admire the body of the teen. Yami wore a red short-sleeved shirt that looked to be made of something akin to silk. The shirt was tight, allowing Bakura to see the well toned arms and stomach muscles of the other. The black leather pants that Yami wore left nothing to the imagination in Bakura's opinion.

He vaguely wondered how a teen would be allowed in a bar used by prostitutes and why he seemed to be dressed like one of them. His question was answered when the barman returned with their drinks.

"Hey Yami. That guy Carlos said that you gave him quite the show on Wednesday night and was wondering if you'd be free again tonight."

Bakura stared wide-eyed at the barman. Yami, this young teen was a prostitute? Why? He looked back at Yami waiting for his reply.

"Santos, you know I don't pleasure the same person twice. Its not my style."

"Yeah, he said you would say that, so he told me to tell you that he would pay you extra tonight."

Bakura looked at Yami again, and saw his face looked anxious, and maybe some… fear? Despite his own wonderings of this young man, Bakura decided to help him out.

He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and answered the barman instead. "Although Yami would like to agree, tell _Carlos_," Bakura emphasised the name, "that Yami is with me tonight."

Yami looked at Bakura with a hint of bewilderment in his eyes before he caught on. "Oh, yes. I'm with…"

"Bakura," the said man whispered in his ear.

"Bakura tonight," Yami continued.

The barman looked a bit put-off but moved on to serve someone else anyway.

"Thanks," Yami breathed in relief in Bakura's ear.

"No problem," Bakura answered as he released Yami. There was an awkward pause before Bakura spoke again. "So were you only going to tell me you were a prostitute here when you got me into bed or what?"

Bakura's voice was teasing, but Yami couldn't help the hurt that the comment gave him seep into his eyes. Bakura caught it as well. "Oh, no. I didn't mean to make you upset," he said in a rush. Yami smiled at him a little after the 'apology'. "Why don't we start over?" Bakura suggested. He held out his hand. "Hi there. I'm Bakura. And you are…?"

This time, Yami did genuinely smile and laugh a bit. He held took Bakura's outstretched hand and pumped it twice. "Hi. I'm Yami." There was another moments' silence before Yami spoke again. "So what are you doing here? You don't seem like the type of person who would come to a bar like this," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Bakura frowned a bit before answering. "Well I could say the same for you, you know. I mean, you look like you're in your late teens and to be actually working in a place like this. And I don't mean serving drinks."

Yami looked a bit angry at that statement, but he knew it would be coming up sooner or later, so let it pass. "I had a bad childhood. My parents died when I was 14, leaving me on the streets. I had to beg for money and got enough to pay for a cheap place to stay," he left out the fact that a kind man gave him money for this. "When my 16 year old cousin came to live with me because our grandfather passed away, I had to get another job. I don't have any qualifications and begging wasn't bringing in enough money for the two of us to live on, so I turned to this." Yami took a deep breath as he finished his story. "And I'm 18 years old by the way."

Bakura stared at him dumb-founded for a while. This kid was only a teenager and he had been through all of that in his life? Next to him, this 'rough' night had seemed like bliss. Yami's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"So, what is your life story, then Bakura?"

Bakura cleared his throat. He didn't really want to tell his story after hearing that. But he did anyway. Something about Yami made him not able to hide anything from him. Bakura told him about his childhood, his parents, his job and the argument he had had with his boyfriend.

"So what are you going to do about your relationship now?" Yami asked.

"I don't know," Bakura answered truthfully. He looked at Yami again. "Have you ever been I a relationship, Yami?" he asked.

Yami turned to the other and gave him a look that Bakura couldn't read. But he was sure he could see a hint of sadness in those blood red pools. "I'm a prostitute, Bakura," Yami said. "I sell myself to someone different every night. Not exactly a great foundation for a relationship." Yami looked back to the bar.

Bakura couldn't help a hint of sadness creep into his mind for this young man. He felt as if he wanted to give something to Yami that he had been deprived of his whole life. Bakura lifted his hand and gently turned Yami's head to face him.

Yami looked at him uncertainly, and his eyes widened when he saw Bakura's face coming closer to his, but they closed when Bakura touched his lips gently and softly with his own.

Bakura couldn't help sighing at the softness of the other's lips, and he ran his tongue across them, asking silently for entrance. It was granted and he dipped his tongue into Yami's warm, wet mouth.

Finally, the two had to part to breath and Yami looked into Bakura's eyes and saw that they were full of lust, and something else that he couldn't pin point.

But the lust was enough for him.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Yami whispered.

Bakura nodded. Yami took his hand and led him upstairs.

To be continued...

There's the first chappie. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again. I know I took a million years to update this story, and I anm really sorry. Thanks to everyone for reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad people are liking it so far. Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I will try to get the next one up quicker and I'll try to make it longer too. Lastly, this chapter does contain a lemon. I hope I didn't mess it up too badly, considering it was my first time writing one, but if anyone is sensitive about that kind of thing, then I'll do a little AN for when the lemon starts and finishes.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 2

'What the hell am I doing?' this kept playing over and over in Bakura's head like a scratched record. 'I shouldn't be doing this. I have a boyfriend. Okay, I have to stop this before it goes any further.'

With this thought in mind, Bakura turned to Yami, intending to tell him that they had to stop this. However, when Bakura did turn to face the other, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Yami was smiling at him. Actually smiling. Not a smirk. Not a seductive smile that lured men to him. It was a smile that he was sure he had gotten from Marik, once upon a time.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Yami asked.

Despite what Bakura had already told himself, his mouth still refused to agree, saying instead: "Yes I'm sure."

Yami smiled again and took a key out of his pocket. Bakura guessed that this was a personal key: one used for this one room, and only by Yami.

The door opened silently.

Bakura idly wondered how many customers Yami got in a day. His train of thought was broken when the door shut closed behind him. He heard the key turn in the lock and panicked just a bit.

"Its just a precaution, Bakura," Yami assured him, as if reading his mind. "It's nothing to worry about."

Bakura nodded. He gulped nervously as Yami advanced towards him. Yami frowned. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bakura? We don't have to."

Again, Bakura had an internal battle, but again answered that he was alright with this. He surprised himself, and maybe even Yami, by stepping towards the other. Bakura gripped the back of Yami's neck gently and bent down to kiss him again.

Yami moaned in his throat as Bakura's tongue again invaded his mouth. It was nothing like his other customers. Bakura was gentler somehow. Everyone else had treated him like an object: something that would pleasure them, that they would pay for, and then walk away. But Bakura actually treated him like a person. And he knew then that he would do anything for the man. The one who made him feel alive.

Bakura was again lost in the warmth and softness of Yami's mouth, but at the same time, he was continuing the internal battle with himself. It sounded cliché, but it felt as if his heart and his mind were telling him different things. His mind was telling him to get out of there now, before things went any further. It was telling him that he was cheating on Marik.

But his heart told him that there was no way that he could walk out on this angel that had just suddenly appeared into his life. He could not just abandon Yami like this, the way that everyone else in his life had.

Bakura obeyed his heart.

Gently, he coaxed Yami backwards, towards the bed, where he fell, bringing Yami on top of him. Still the battle of tongues were going on, angrily clashing over each other.

Air was becoming a problem, though, and the two had to part.

Yami rose up off Bakura, so that he could breath properly, and in that time, Bakura had rolled Yami over so that he, Bakura, was now on top.

Yami's eyes widened slightly, being taken by surprise. Bakura smiled and kissed the other again softly and quickly.

Bakura looked into Yami's eyes, almost getting lost in those pools of crimson. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" This time Bakura questioned Yami.

Yami nodded firmly. "I'm sure I want to do this. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

As Bakura again met the other's lips, Yami reached behind him to the bedside cabinet. When he pulled his arm back he held a small bottle of oil and a condom.

Bakura broke the kiss to rid Yami of his shirt. Yami returned the favour. Bakura kissed his way down Yami's chest, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He circled Yami's nipples, before nibbling them gently with his teeth, making Yami gasp in pleasure.

Bakura continued his way down Yami's body, marvelling at the smoothness and running his tongue along the contours of the other's muscles.

After dipping his tongue a few times into Yami's navel, Bakura came to his real destination. He looked up at Yami, waiting to pull the leather pants off the teen's lower body.

At Yami's nod, Bakura pulled them down. He sat back and almost gasped at the other's beauty. Never before had he seen such a wondrous body. Bakura looked up and saw that Yami was blushing slightly. Bakura smiled and said in a voice that was barely a whisper: "You are so beautiful, Yami."

At this statement, tears started running down Yami's face, like small rivers. Bakura frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?" he mentally kicked himself. Not even five minutes in, and he had already made the other cry!

Bakura bent to lick the salty tears off Yami's face. He looked once again at the face of his angel. "No one…" Yami started, before his voice broke again. "No one has ever said that to me before."

Once again, Bakura's heart went out to the young man. How could anyone not have told him that he was beautiful, when this amazing, gorgeous person was staring them right in the face?

"Yami," Bakura began. "They are fools for not telling you. I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on." Bakura bent to kiss Yami again. When he looked to the face of the other, he saw pure happiness there. He would gladly tell the teenager that he was beautiful every second that they were together that night, if it meant seeing Yami's face like that.

(A/NLemon starts here!)

Bakura accepted the bottle of oil from Yami's out stretched hand, and proceeded to spread some of the lube on his fingers.

Yami meanwhile prepared himself for the invasion. No matter how many times he had done this, he still took a while to brace himself for the inevitable pain and discomfort that was to follow. He looked at Bakura, who was looking at Yami apprehensively. At Yami's small nod, Bakura knelt between Yami's legs and proceeded to stretch him.

Yami bit his lip when he felt one of Bakura's slender fingers inserted into him, but he couldn't help but notice that this was much gentler than anything he had experienced before. He closed his eyes as another digit was added, but not from the pain, in fact, it was the complete opposite.

Bakura was studying Yami's face the whole time, and he saw the look of bliss that came over the teen's face. Bakura smiled, but then idly wondered if Yami was treated this gently any other time. He frowned. 'Probably not, judging from that look of peace on his face,' Bakura thought to himself.

Bakura removed his fingers from Yami after the third had been added, thinking the other to be stretched sufficiently. By now, Bakura was rock hard, and the complete look of bliss on the other's face wasn't helping matters either.

Yami opened his eyes when he felt the loss of warmth from Bakura's fingers. He looked up and saw his lover for the night positioning himself between Yami's stretched legs.

Bakura slid easily into Yami, and was greeted by tight warmth. He moaned as he felt Yami's legs wrap around his waist and made the older male go in deeper into the intoxicating feeling that was Yami.

Yami had never felt what he was feeling right now. Never had he felt such gentleness, yet dominance and control at the same time. He never knew that having sex could feel this way. He never knew the feeling of complete love that surrounded two people when they were engaged in such an act. Never, until now. Yami moaned loudly when he felt Bakura hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him. He usually faked the sounds of joy with most of his clients, as they had never thought to pleasure him at the same time that they were being pleasured themselves. But with Bakura deep inside him, the sounds just came naturally from his throat. For the first time in his life, Yami was experiencing real love making.

Bakura looked into Yami's eyes and saw passion above all else in them. He was sure that no one had ever been this gentle with Yami before, so now he showed Yami what he had been missing. Bakura couldn't get over the moans and breathless gasps that the other was emitting. Each time Bakura hit the other's prostate with his member, he heard Yami give a loud moan. Marik had never been this vocal before, but then again, Marik was rarely uke.

With a final thrust from Bakura, Yami spilled his seed over both him and Bakura, screaming Bakura's name loudly as he came. Seconds later, he heard Bakura groan and felt hot semen fill his passage.

Bakura held himself on his arms long enough to pull himself from Yami and collapse next to him, taking off the used condom. Immediately, he felt Yami cuddle up next to him.

(A/NLemon ends here!)

"Bakura," Yami whispered the name as though he worshipped it. He felt Bakura wrap his arms around him, and Yami smiled when a pair of warm lips were pressed onto his sweaty forehead. Yami fell asleep, content for the first time in years.

Bakura smiled when he heard Yami's gentle snoring next to him, then frowned when he realised that Marik would probably be waiting for him. He needed to make up with his boyfriend. Of course, what had just happened between himself and Yami had been amazing, but he couldn't help the feeling that he had cheated on his boyfriend.

His mind made up, Bakura sat up in the bed, scribbled a note to Yami and left some money on the bedside cabinet.

He left moments later, fully dressed, and hoping against hope that Yami wouldn't be too mad when he woke up the next morning alone.

* * *

To be continued... 

Sorry for the shortness. I know you all were expecting a longer one. Please review, but no flames if you don't mind.


End file.
